Torrential coast
Danger : Normal Inhabitants : Inhabitants: squamataurs, dryads,earth mouths, river mermaids, toxotidas, exovoles, nagas, slug girls, Sea Krait nagas The warm Torrential Coast is located south of the Dridder Forest. To its west lies a long, thin chain of mountains, making the Torrential Coast a long narrow area. These mountains catch and block clouds coming in from the ocean, preventing them from moving to the other side. However, there seems to be more than just normal weather patterns at work. The Torrential Coast is so well known because it has never, within memory of any living creature, ever stopped raining there. Looking at the area from the sea it looks like there is a low blanket of clouds stretched over the area that are constantly pouring rain down onto the land. Sometimes it is lighter, sometimes it is monsoons, but it is always there. In addition, the coast possess a tide system with a huge difference between low and high tide. This has led to some interesting evolutions on the part of the flora and fauna. As one can imagine, there is a large amount of erosion in this area, with lots of ground being turned to mud or being under a layer of water. The trees here have wide root systems and are similar to mangroves - they can survive the high levels of salinity caused by the ocean sweeping in, and can survive having a good part of themselves underwater. Smaller shrubs have their own ways of living. Many flowers and shrubs have simply abandoned the need for dirt - a large majority of the plants here can live like water lilies. When there is lighter rain they remain in the soil. When it gets heavier, they float to no ill effect until they can find somewhere else to take root. Overall, if one can get past the rain, this area could be considered beautiful, with many strange and colourful flowers blooming out of the water. However, one must remember that as in other parts of Felarya, some of these aquatic plants are carnivorous. Many of the animals who live here are not only amphibious, but can tolerate both fresh and saltwater. In general, the Torrential coast is a place with mostly amphibious or reptilian creatures. Birds are quite rare, except for a particular species with waterproof feathers The predator population is overall a bit lower than other areas, simply because it is an inconvenient place to live in, especially if one likes being dry for at least a part of the year. Some few slug girls of various species that don't mind the rain at all can be found there. Further from the coast, up the mountain, squamataurs are quite common, more so than in other areas of Felarya and could be said to be the dominant species. Some Sea Krait nagas and mermaids live in the coastal area, using the water as a mean to get around quickly and ambush their prey. Dryads are common in the area, and are much more mobile than in other regions. They are noted for having wide root systems, appearing to glide gracefully rather than walk. These mangrove dryads also tend their own groves of trees to prevent erosion in their area. Predators in general have adapted here to live in constant wetness and changing water levels and conditions. *credits to Jaette-troll for the torrential coast idea, Category:locations